Candace Owens
Candace Owens is a nutty black conservative commentator and rising star of the young conservative movement. She is the founder of Red Pill Black on YouTube and also serves as Turning Point USA's "director of urban engagement." Get it? Because she's the only black female TPUSA supporter who isn't a stock photo model. White supremacist figure Richard Spencer has described Owens as "the last stand of implicit white identity".3 As of April 2018, she is also Kanye West's new best friend.4 Biography Owens hails from Stamford, Connecticut and was a victim of racism in high school. She attended college at the University of Rhode Island, before dropping out after her junior year. She later went to work for Vogue magazine. Attacked by GamerGate, recruited by GamerGate In 2016, she attempted to start up a website called SocialAutopsy.com in a naive attempt to try to expose cyber-bullies and stop their activities by doxing them. This led to her being contacted by anti-harassment activist and recurring GamerGate target Zoe Quinn. Quinn tried to warn Owens what kind of internet shitstorm she was stepping into. And then, things began to go quickly downhill. The digital lynch mob that is GamerGate, sensing fresh meat and eager to destroy a potential threat, descended upon Owens in a storm of hate mail, that due to her inexperience with internet jargon, Owens mistook for an attack from Quinn. What followed was a series of surreal tweets from Owens to Quinn, in which Owens accused Quinn of participating in a massive conspiracy in an attempt to shut down the SocialAutopsy project. This was followed by a scathing open letter from Randi Lee Harper, another professional activist, in which Harper was quick to point out many flaws in Owens' website design, anti-harassment experience, presentation, and technical skills, leading to Harper getting caught up in the maelstrom as well. Meanwhile, GamerGate decided that Owens would make a better ally than enemy and pulled an abrupt one-eighty, supporting her tweetstorm on Twitter, sending her links to pro-GamerGate websites, and even interviewing her. All of this eventually led to Owens "taking the Red pill" and becoming a permanent fixture of the less reputable corners of the interwebs, from whence she continued to spew forth bizarre and increasingly ridiculous conspiracies, such as attacking the Washington Post for a story they never actually published, but that she was nonetheless sure would be an attempt to smear her. Who is she? Candace Owens is your garden-variety online conservative wingnut, with one "major" exception: she's black, and just so happens to be a conservative (which she thinks makes her something special, like a lot of other black conservatives, even though black conservatives really aren't that uncommon.) Her primary platform seems to be that she has awakened to the "lies" of the Democratic Party and encourages other people to do what she did: "take the red pill" and become a conservative. She presents herself as a champion of free thinking (once saying, "I'm not far-right - I'm free.") fighting for the black community, but really, she's just a paranoid hypocrite who blames the Democrats for literally everything. Like every other conservative who pulls out the Dixiecrat fallacy every chance they get, Candace refuses to believe that the Democratic Party of today might just be different from the pre-Nixon Democratic Party and is convinced that they still have a "slave master" mentality that they use to oppress African-Americans in more subtle ways rather that overt slavery, such as the liberal media, the welfare state, public education, affirmative action, and liberal politics in general. According to Candace, the Republican Party is the great beacon of hope for the black community, and if more black people become Republicans, they will have "left the plantation" that is the Democratic Party. However, in order for Candace's logic to actually make sense, one would have to ignore the significant impact of Richard Nixon's Southern strategy on both parties. Today's GOP (especially following the rise of Donald Trump) has practically turbo-charged the Southern strategy, making it more apparent that most of the racists are operating as members of the right-wing. Despite her claiming to be a champion for blacks everywhere, she dismisses racism against black people as no longer being a "real" problem (even though it still very much is), but rather just a manufactured one created by the mainstream media. This had lead her in conflict with Black Lives Matter, whom she has referred to as "whiny toddlers" who are "pretending to be oppressed for attention.". She's even gone after white people, once claiming that the only reason any white person would speak out against racial injustice is only doing so out of a sense of white guilt, which is also ironic considering Republicans, the people she now associates herself with (and her boyfriend) are white. She rarely uses actual facts to back up her outrageous claims and mostly just relies on a combination of pseudohistory, conspiracy theories, half-truths, loaded language, and appeals to emotion. It appears that she is supported by the Republican base partly because it will stop the browning of America from hurting them. Candace's greatest right-wing hits * Her conflicts with Black Lives Matter haven't ended with the "whiny toddlers" comments. Candace goes after them on an almost daily basis. * She described the Women's March in Washington as a "joke."18 * She has ties to InfoWars, having been personally interviewed by Alex Jones on several occasions. She also claims that InfoWars editor-at-large Paul Joseph Watson was responsible for "discovering" her on YouTube.19 * She thinks black people should move on from slavery, while at the same time refusing to shut up about Democrats being responsible for slavery. * She thinks everyone protected by DACA should be "sent home".20 * She thinks white supremacy is a myth created by the media. What makes this one especially horrible was that this was her response to the Unite the Right rally in Charlottesville, Virginia in 2017.20 * She thinks Donald Trump is the "savior" of the free world.21 * She thinks Black Panther is a pro-Trump film.21 * She thinks the welfare system and public education are "socialism" and for that reason they should be eradicated. However, she does not believe this to be the case with the fire department.22 * She attacked Blaire White for her transgender identity.23 * She thinks something bio-chemically happens to women who don’t marry and/or have children.24 * She claimed that the black community does not stick together and thinks that black people are hateful, jealous, and envious.(21:35-21:53) Strangely enough, she does not apply this reasoning to herself. * Candace Owens said she doesn't trust Scientific American on climate change because their website address ends with dot com, but she would have trusted them more if they had a dot org address, which is a seal of quality in her view.25 (Yes, this is the level of argument we're up against.) * She wants to lock up Hillary Clinton, Bill Clinton, James Comey, Robert Mueller, Loretta Lynch, George Soros, Jeff Bezos, Jake Tapper, Rachel Maddow, Anderson Cooper, and Jim Acosta for no apparent reason.26 * In an epic display of cognitive dissonance, Candace Owens has stated that everyone who doesn’t think like her is against the freedom to think differently.27 * She claims to be against thought-policing,28 but she has no problem with doing so herself.2930 * She attacked journalists for attacking Charlie Kirk for (falsely) attacking Candace’s parents and sisters for being alcoholics and on welfare, respectively.31 Think about that for a moment. * She is against welfare because she has cousins who are on welfare, and they are her closest family members.32 (It doesn’t make sense to us either.) * She turned down a million dollar contract in order to stay with Turning Point USA33 because she is loyal to Charlie Kirk.34 What was that thing Malcolm X said about the House Negro and the Field Negro? * She thinks that journalists are no different than school shooters.35 * She thinks that some conservatives are "secret socialists."36 * The above point is extremely ironic considering that Candace Owens tried to use a Bernie Sanders talking point to support Donald Trump.37 * She doesn't understand the difference between climate and weather.38 She takes after her master.39 * She thinks Ben Shapiro needs to learn from her.40 * She says we shouldn't care about the environment.41 * She says Charlie Kirk is the smartest person she knows. 42 * She called Donald Trump Jr. a "Fifth avenue red neck."43 * This one is just too stupid for words. * She thinks the #MeToo movement cheapens female survivors of rape.44 (This probably has something to do with the fact that she is against welfare because some of her most beloved family members are on welfare.) * She claimed that “There’s no such thing as subtracted success. You can’t attack someone into your own relevancy. Build bridges, don’t dig moats.”45 This is ironic because Candace Owens literally built her career on doxxing, attacking the left, labeling liberals and even a few “moderate” conservatives as “racist”, denying climate change, blaming victims of rape and sexual assault, comparing black liberals to slaves, having unnecessary fights with Ben Shapiro, insulting Chelsea Handler, blaming Obama for the racial divide in America, invalidating trans people, and supporting Trump’s wall. * She tried to exploit Mollie Tibbetts' death in order to demonize undocumented immigrants as a whole.46 When called out for this behavior by one of Mollie Tibbetts' cousins, she proceeded to pick a Twitter fight with the murder victim's family member.47484950 After realizing that what she did was a bad idea, she tried to deny that the Twitter fight ever happened.51 As a result, the University of Iowa Turning Point USA Executive Board Members ended up resigning because of her antics, declining an invitation for Candace Owens and Charlie Kirk to host an anti-immigration event at the University of Iowa in the process.52 This forced Candace Owens to deny that she and Charlie Kirk were ever planning on hosting an anti-immigration event at the University of Iowa.53 * She defended a man who was holding the Confederate flag.54 * She condemned CNN for suspending an alleged sex offender.555657 Paris Dennard, the alleged sex offender in question, had even admitted to the sexual harassment allegations against him.58 Nevertheless, Candace Owens felt it was appropriate to compare his suspension to public lynchings because... he happened to be a black Trump supporter. It doesn't help that Candace Owens praised a domestic abuser for being a black Trump supporter immediately afterwards.59 * She has endorsed white nationalist conspiracy theories.60616263 * She is currenlty suing her former landlord for $15,000, claiming that mold caused by a leak caused her rash, coughing, asthma and "emotional distress". In response, her landlord is suing her, claiming, that she stopped paying her rent and had to be evicted. Given that she showed no signs of illness in her recent videos, it is highly unlikely her claim is true that she wanted to live in her apartment without paying for it.64 * She claims to have toured the ICE immigration center in Broward County, Florida,65, and she made a video in which she was standing outside the entrance of what is supposedly the ICE facility in question.66 In this video, Owens claims that the migrant children being held captive in the building have access to arts and crafts, a Zumba class, a library, volleyball and basketball courts, a foosball table, a soccer field, a hair salon, 24 medical care, phones, PCs, a convenience store, and “a ton of cash”.67Do You Believe That? Of course, Owens was unable to actually show any of this stuff in her video, probably for the same reason that conspiracy theorists are unable to provide any real evidence for the existence of Bigfoot.68 Nevertheless, Owens still thinks that since she received poor treatment in public school, it's unfair that the migrant children are supposedly being treated well in the ICE buildings.69 Considering that Owens has never been taken from her family,70 put in a cage,7172 held captive in a concentration camp,7374 forcible injected with drugs against her will,75 forcibly stripped naked,76 physically assaulted,77 tortured,78 sexually abused,79, forced to drink toilet water,80 pressured to commit suicide,81or killed,8283 the appropriate response to Owens' bullshit is to offer her some cheese to go with her whine.84 * As of September 2018, she is now an MRA85 and a rape apologist.86 * Owens has used the hashtag "#SlaveryIsAChoice"87 and liked a post from Kanye West where he said "we will provide jobs for all who are free from prisons as we abolish the 13th amendment."88 * She has vaguely accused "leftists" of being behind the migrant caravan and the pipe bombs sent to George Soros, Hillary Clinton, Barack Obama, and CNN offices.89909192This is ironic not just because the MAGA Bomber turned out to have been a registered Republican and Trump supporter,93 but also because it was later revealed that Owens herself incited the MAGA bomber.94 * She founded a “Blexit” campaign, a campaign that was supposed to convince black people to leave the Democratic Party and join the Republican Party.95 However, Owens screwed up the campaign in several ways. For starters, she falsely claimed that Kanye West designed the T-shirts for the campaign.96 This allowed Kanye to realize that Owens was a charlatan and fraud who was using him for political gain.97 As a result, West revealed that Owens was lying when she claimed that he designed the T-shirts.98 West also cut all ties with Owens, distancing himself from politics in the process.99 Owens then responded by apologizing to West100 while simultaneously denying that she claimed that West designed the Blexit T-shirts.101 Unfortunately for Owens, there is both video proof102 and image proof103 that she claimed that West designed the Blexit T-shirts. Numerous pro-Trump activists, including Tomi Lahren, blamed Owens for losing West.104105106 In addition, historian Kevin M. Kruse pointed out that several of Owens’ claims about the Democratic Party on her Blexit website were false.107 Owens’ response was to block him on Twitter.108 Also, Owens was caught using stolen photos and stock images for her Blexit website,109 which is against the law.110 Furthermore, it turns out that the name “Blexit” was already taken by another organization.111112113114 The original Blexit founder is currently threatening legal action against Owens.115116 Because of how badly Blexit was managed, the Republican Party completely failed to win the black vote in the 2018 midterms,117 with many of the Blexit accounts on Twitter having been revealed to have been Russian bots and trolls.118 * She has expressed her support for fascists like Marine Le Pen119 and believes that France needs to build an army in order to carry out ethnic cleansing of Muslims.120 When a Twitter user criticized Owens for her obvious racism,121 Owens responded by saying, "Muslim is not a race. Stupid much?"122 Exactly how this would excuse wanting to commit genocide is truly a mystery to us all. * She accused a black man of being white because he criticized her.123124125 She also tried to "self-identify as a gay Latino man" while simultaneously accusing a gay Latino man of being "a raging racist homophobe" for criticizing her.126127 For someone who claims to be helping minorities escape a plantation, Owens closely resembles the plantation in question. * In response to Kevin Hart stepping down from hosting the Oscars, she highlighted a tweet of Amy Schumer's using the word "fags". Upon receiving criticism, she started mocking LGBT people.128129130 * She believes that trans women are men who are part of a secret plan of the patriarchy to infiltrate women’s beauty pageants and sports and “slowly take over and dominate everything”.131 Her transphobic conspiracy theories are quite ironic, considering that there was once a time when she supported trans people against attacks from Republicans.132 That was before Candace Owens realized that she could become rich and famous from being a token black woman shilling for the alt-right. * She accused Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez of "pushing for policies that were practiced by Stalin, Lenin, and Adolf Hitler."133 References Most or all this article is copied from Canadice Owens RationalWiki on Owens Category:American people Category:People Category:Republican Category:Republican Party Category:GOP Category:Conservatives Category:Partisan Hacks Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Evil Category:Idiots Category:Stupidity Category:Insane Category:People who love Donald Trump Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things Liberals Fear Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Anti-communists